Un lugar en el mundo
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Una historia diferente. Sirius se enamora. He vuelto, para todas las que me extrañaban, jajaja. Léanlo y luego me dicen que tal.


**Un lugar en el mundo**

Camino por estos oscuros pasillos, tan llenos de recuerdos, tan llenos de ti. Y unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes se escapan de mis ojos, las que trato inútilmente de ocultar con la manga de mi túnica. Pero es imposible que paren, porque mi corazón lo pide a gritos. Me duele, claro que si¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Si aún te quiero, si aún siento tus labios tibios en los míos…

Pero continúo con mi camino solitario. Los muros a mi alrededor parecen encerrarme. Las pocas luces encendidas permiten ver mi sombra en las paredes. Y lentamente detengo mi marcha, para recostarme en una columna mohosa y dejar que fluyan todas las lágrimas que no puedo detener.

Tú, mi amigo, mi amante, mi novio… y ya no eres nada. Te has ido. Ya no me quieres, tu lo has dicho, ya no me necesitas a tu lado, y no te importa si yo siento lo mismo. Solo deseas estar bien.

Y mis ojos se nublan al pensar en ti. Y una oleada de emociones desenfrenadas se aglomera en mi pecho. Abandoné todo para entregarme a ti, para dejarme amar. Olvidé mi vida, mis amigas, mis sueños. Porque estaba contigo, y era feliz. Ya todo terminó…

Sé que no querías lastimarme, eres demasiado bueno para eso, por eso decidiste terminarlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tiempo. Pero yo aún sigo perdida en tus ojos miel, en tus labios finos, en el perfume de tu cuello… aún te quiero Remus, aún lo hago…

Y unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo me sacan de mis pensamientos. Veo una sombra que se acerca hasta mí, pero soy incapaz de moverme.

.- ¿Meg? – Oh, eres tú. Lo siento, es que no esperaba verte en este momento, no necesito ver a nadie hoy - ¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿estás llorando?

.- Hola, Sirius – digo sin mucho ánimo.

Y no es que no me alegre de verte. Siempre es bueno que tu mejor amigo esté contigo. Pero no es bueno que el amigo de la persona que causa tus lágrimas te acompañe en ese momento. Y tú, eres amigo de Remus.

Trato de formar una sonrisa para devolverte. Pero mis labios continúan en una mueca sin forma, incapaces de mostrar tal acto de felicidad.

Levanto mi mirada lentamente, para encontrarme con tus ojos expectantes, esperando una respuesta que no llega en formas de palabras, porque lo único que puedo hacer es hundir mi cara entre mis manos y desarmarme en un coro de hipidos y suspiros de puro dolor. Y ya no aguanto más, tanto dolor en mi cuerpo, lo he perdido… lo he dejado ir…

Siento que tus brazos me rodean, y no necesito mirar, para saber que ya estás a mi lado, dándome uno de esos abrazos que me devuelven un poco de calor. Y me desvanezco en tu pecho, ya sin consuelo, sin importarme que me veas así. Olvidando mi orgullo y mi valentía. Olvidando el lugar, la hora, el momento… la causa. Solo lloro. Y de vez en cuando me parece escuchar que me dedicas palabras de consuelo, pero no llegan a mi corazón, lo siento, Sirius.

Y en el último suspiro dejo escapar de mis labios un leve y casi inaudible 'Remus'…

La luz entra suavemente por mis párpados cerrados. Aún no los quiero abrir. Necesito disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación de bienestar que me invade. Pero lentamente una puntada en el pecho me devuelve a la cruda verdad. Y el dolor me hace recordar lo sucedido. Los ojos hinchados. Difícil de abrirlos, pero lo consigo, y noto que me encuentro en mi cama, aún con la ropa del día anterior. La cama está hecha. E imagino que Sirius me trajo hasta aquí luego de que me quedara dormida en su abrazo.

Y la imagen de Remus atraviesa mis ojos.

.- Buenos días, amorcito – una maraña de cabello rojo se deja caer a mi lado, en mi cama.

¡Ay, amiga! Como necesitaba este abrazo tuyo. Siempre tan cálida, mi dulce Lily. Y nuevamente dejo que las últimas lágrimas que quedaron guardadas en mi escapen en la seguridad de tu hombro, el que sé que las guardará, y no me dejará volver a verlas.

Estoy segura que ya lo sabes, Sirius te debe haber contado lo sucedido.

Ya calmada, con el rastro seco en mis mejillas, me incorporo en la cama para ver los ojos dulces de mi mejor amiga. Inconscientemente te regalo una dulce sonrisa, lo que provoca que sonrías conmigo.

.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me preguntas despacio, con miedo de desencadenar otro mar.

.- No mucho – contesto sinceramente - ¿ya lo sabes?

.- Algo. Ayer estaba con James cuando llegó Remus, no dijo mucho, no se veía muy bien. Luego llegó Sirius contigo en brazos…

Me dedicas una mirada de tristeza, de súplica. Se que debes sentirte impotente, pero no puedo hablar en este momento, lo juro. Y parece que entiendes que deseo no hablar. Te levantas de mi cama para recoger tus cosas, y sales de la habitación dedicándome una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Me dejo caer en la cama nuevamente. Los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados, mi boca entreabierta para que fluya más aire en mi cuerpo y poder así controlar la angustia, mis ojos fijos en algún punto del techo… y tu imagen nuevamente. Cierro mis ojos violentamente para tratar de borrarla.

No quiero salir de aquí. Aún no puedo permitirme la dicha de verte, no hoy. Fuiste mío. Estuviste millones de veces en mis brazos, y millones de veces me dejé caer en los tuyos. Y aceptar que ya no será más, que tus brazos ya no son mi hogar, que tus ojos ya no son mi pasaje a otro mundo, que tus besos ya no son los dueños de hacerme volar, es algo que no puedo hacer aún.

Lentamente me dirijo hacia el baño, quizá una ducha ayude a despejar mi mente…

Camino por estos oscuros pasillos, nuevamente. Y miles de recuerdos se posan en mi mente. Pero ya no provocan lágrimas. Solo una triste sonrisa surca mi tranquilo rostro. Y es que dos meses en tu ausencia han dado sus frutos. No te he olvidado, claro que no, nunca lo haré, pero ya lo acepto. Ya entiendo que terminó, para siempre, aunque la grandeza de esa palabra me de escalofríos. Ya puedo mirarte, Remus, y quizá hasta hablarte de vez en cuando. Pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer a diario, ya que los deseos de besarte cada vez que veo tus labios aún siguen vivos.

Y una nueva sonrisa, esta vez de picardía se forma en mis labios.

.- Vale¿se puede saber de que te ríes?

Y es Sirius quién va a mi lado. Ese amigo fiel, casi parte de mí. No me ha perdido el rastro en esos meses. Es casi gracioso. No se separa de mí. Parece que tiene miedo de que me rompa, pues me cuida demasiado. Ha dejado hasta de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, solo por hacerme compañía en mis largas horas de silencio y reflexión. Y me agrada su compañía, claro que sí. No hubiera sido lo mismo sin él. Me siento protegida, a salvo de todas las miradas frívolas que se posan en mí. Y sonrío nuevamente, esta vez no por mis recuerdos, sino por su compañía, me hace feliz, a cada día.

.- De nada… solo sonreía – contesto. Y no se porqué, pero hay alguna razón que no me permite decirte la verdadera procedencia de mis sonrisas. Me miras, sabes que no es verdad, que existe esa razón, sabes que esa razón es Remus. Pero callas. Y te lo agradezco, como siempre. Callas porque sabes que no me apetece mencionar el tema, que aún me duele, que él es aún el dueño de mis sueños, el culpable de mi desvelo. Lo sabes, pero no te agrada, lo noto porque cada vez que uno de esos síntomas se hacen presentes, sueltas un gruñido de desaprobación. Creo que es porque no entiendes lo que siento. No sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien, como tú dices. Por eso callas.

En un movimiento rápido tomas mi mano y comienzas a correr, lo que provoca que yo también lo haga a tu lado. Y comienzo a reír. Seguro que es otra de tus ocurrencias para sacarme de mis pensamientos. Y tú ríes conmigo, a la vez que corremos con nuestras manos unidas.

Te detienes de golpe frente a un cuado viejo, lo que provoca que trastabille un poco y termine por colisionar contigo, y continuamos riendo.

Te acercas al cuadro y dices unas palabras al oído de una dama que se encuentra en él. Esta sonríe y asiente.

.- Pasa, pero cierra los ojos – me dices mientras señalas una puerta que se acaba de formar en lugar ocupado por el cuadro.

Y hago lo que me dices, seguro que es otra de tus locuras, de esas que me divierten. Una vez dentro me permites abrir los ojos. Descubro, un tanto asombrada que se trata simplemente de una habitación, cubierta del techo hasta el piso de espejos.

Lentamente me acerco hacia la pared, siendo observada por mi impecable reflejo. Y observo. Llevo una distraída mueca de felicidad en mi boca. Mi boca, grande, de labios finos y rosados. Decorada por dos hoyuelos a los costados de mi sonrisa. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención a ese detalle, dan un aspecto pícaro en mí. Mi piel se encuentra más blanca de lo normal, pero es adornada por dos motitas sonrosadas en mis mejillas. Mis pómulos sobresalientes de mi rostro, enmarcando aún más mis facciones. Y un poco más arriba, enormes, y faltos de expresión, mis ojos. Azules, intensos, profundos. Me asombro a mi misma notando estas cualidades que desconocía de mi rostro. Mi nariz, un tanto refinada, para mi gusto, pero elegante, a su modo.

Y me acerco aún más al espejo, rozando la palma de mi mano en él. Y observo, que mi cabello, es endemoniadamente negro. Y a su vez muy desordenado, por la carrera anterior, seguramente. Mis casi perfectos rulos, ahora se encuentran postrados de una forma un tanto graciosa, cayendo sobre mis ojos y rozándome la nariz. Y al notar esto, sonrío, porque recién me doy cuenta de que me producen cosquillas en la nariz. Con un delicado soplo logro alejarlos.

Y estoy tan ensimismada en mi auto-observación, que no había notado que Sirius estaba detrás de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

.- ¿Te burlas de mi horrible imagen? – digo en tono jocoso, mientras sonrío y utilizo un tono en mi voz completamente sobreactuado.

.- Oh, todo lo contrario hermosa dama. Admiro su bella imagen, nada más – comentas sonriente.

.- Vamos, Sirius. Sabemos que no es así – dejando ya mi tono de broma. Y es que mi autoestima en estos meses es casi inexistente, por no decir nula. Es que me siento sin gracia, sin luz… mi alma ya no emana su brillo habitual y opaca cualquier rastro de belleza que pudo haber existido alguna vez.

.- Si es lo que piensas… yo opino diferente

Y esas palabras de Sirius, hacen que retome mi observación, olvidando la presencia del hombre.

Y me quito la túnica, para poder ver lo que hay después. Con una musculosa justa, de tirantes, y la falda del uniforme, puedo ver mi cuerpo. Mis hombros rectos, en una pose un tanto altanera, que nunca había notado antes. Cubiertos por un montón de pecas claras, las cuales detesto desde siempre. Y más abajo mi escote, demasiado pronunciado para mi gusto, algo que no había notado hasta este momento, y lo que provoca un claro sonrojo de mi parte. Y me siento fea. Mi cintura está en su lugar. Noto que estoy más delgada de lo habitual (no soy una muchacha demasiado delgada, por lo general), y en efecto, esto se comprueba con la falda, que queda grande en su horma. Mis piernas. No son largas, como me gustaría que lo fueran. Pero su forma es algo que me agrada.

Y nuevamente Sirius se acerca. Esta vez, tomándome por sorpresa, aunque no perturbó mi tranquilidad, me abraza por la cintura, dándome un suave beso en el hombro. Y noto su mirada fija en mi imagen. Un escalofrío, totalmente involuntario recorre mi espinilla.

.- Una… dos… tres…

.- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendida a tus palabras

.- Intento contar las pecas de tu espalda – dices a la par que sonríes y me abrazas con más fuerza – No me desconcentres, Megara.

Y sin poder contenerla, dejo escapar una carcajada de incredulidad. Estás loco, amigo, realmente loco. Pero así te quiero. Porque res capaz de hacerme sonreír a cada momento. Y no sabes cuanto te agradezco este gesto.

Me giro para fundirme en un estrecho abrazo con este hombre que me es necesario. Un abrazo que parece nunca acabar, donde las palabras mueren entre tu cuerpo y el mío, porque no las necesitamos, no ahora, no nosotros.

Y es difícil decir exactamente como ni cuando pasó, pero te volviste una parte fundamental en mi vida. De ser mi mejor amigo, pasaste a ser parte de mí. Como parte de mi naturaleza.

El abrazo termina. Y ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro, de necesidad mutua, emprendemos el camino de regreso a la sala común. Sin mediar palabras, sin soltar nuestros cuerpos unidos por tu protector brazo sobre mi hombro.

.- Sirius… - lo llamo antes de que termine de subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Se voltea, para mirarme en forma interrogante – Gracias… -digo apenas audible, moviendo mis labios con una sonrisa.

Y te acercas, con paso decidido ante mi mirada atónita. Y en un acto casi reflejo, sonrío, mientras me tomas por los hombros y me atrapas nuevamente en esos brazos, que últimamente se han transformado en mi lugar en el mundo, dándome seguridad, cariño, y ese calorcito especial que desprende tu cuerpo. Parece nunca terminar, y es que tampoco deseo deshacer este contacto, pero cuando termina al fin, tan rápido como una ráfaga, me besas. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, no es un beso en la mejilla, como cada día. No, has unido nuestros labios un beso que ninguna sensación trae en mi cuerpo. Y mis ojos aún abiertos de la impresión pueden ver que tú has cerrado los tuyos. Y me atemorizo. Y me duele saberlo de esta forma. Me duele no sentirlo como, sé, que te gustaría.

Pero debes saber, que aún mantengo encendido mi corazón por Remus. Que no muere en mí ese sentimiento. Que si cierro mis ojos en este momento, es él a quien beso. No eres tú, Sirius, el dueño de mi alma, no…

Lentamente, porque lo que menos deseo en el mundo es lastimarte, te separo de mí. Aún con los ojos abiertos. Y los tuyos aún entrecerrados. Y los abres lentamente, como con un poco de miedo, diría yo.

Pero no decimos nada. Ambos callamos. Yo porque no se lo que hay en tu corazón, tú, porque sabes de sobra lo que hay en el mío. Y subo a mi habitación, no sin antes dedicarte una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Más dirigida a mí, que a ti, para que convencerme de que todo sigue igual, de que todo está bien. De que nada va a cambiar…

.- Meg… ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes una cara que da miedo – me dice Lily mientras se sienta a mi lado en una mesa de la biblioteca.

.- Sí, estoy bien, tranquila, niña – agrego mientras termino este apunte. Sin levantar mi mirada, porque se que me conoces demasiado bien, y detectarías una mentira en el instante.

.- Se supone que debo quedarme con esa respuesta¿no? – y has descubierto mi mentira… nuevamente.

No estoy bien, lo sabes, lo notas. Sencillamente me encuentro perturbada, confundida, diría yo. Y es que nunca me hubiera esperado algo así, claro que no. ¿Debería acaso esperar que mi mejor amigo me plante un beso totalmente pasional? No. Pero no puedo mencionar tal hecho. Ni siquiera me permito recordarlo, aunque claro está, es algo que no ha dejado de suceder en los dos últimos días.

Sirius… mi bendición y mi desgracia. Mi alegría y mi preocupación. Mi corazón se niega a aceptar lo que la intuición me afirma. Y es que no logro encontrar otra razón para ello.

Su actitud hacia mi no ha cambiado. Es más, diría yo que se esfuerza en pasar más tiempo conmigo. Y continúa siendo el dulce Sirius, ese que me presta su hombro, que me abre su corazón cada día. Pero me invaden los pensamientos. Trato de descifrar lo que él siente. Dios sabe, que lo que menos deseo en este mundo es lastimarlo. Sabe cuánto le quiero, le adoro…

.- Está bien, no quieres hablar con tu amiga… - me dices en tono de reproche – pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que sucede. Sí, lo sé, James me comentó – agregas al ver mi cara de sorpresa – Mira, Meg, creo que deberías tener cuidado. Eres muy importante para Sirius, demasiado, diría yo, y sabes a que me refiero.

Claro que lo sé. Es eso lo que más temo, descubrir que sin intentarlo siquiera, sin tener la mínima intención de ello, he enamorado a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Ese hombre que se limitaba a escuchar mis charlas sobre Remus, a secar mis lágrimas y a admirar mis sonrisas. Ese hombre que sabe mi forma de amar, de sentir, que conoce hasta el último secreto de mi persona, al que le he regalado cada una de mis estrellas y en el que he depositado mis tormentas.

Y para él, soy ahora, la mujer que ama…

Pero soy incapaz de contestar a mi amiga. Soy cobarde, incapaz de permitirme pensar en ello. No me permito la posibilidad de sentirlo, no, no yo.

Megara, esa muchacha que siempre se mostró fuerte. Que siempre aparenta estar por encima de las situaciones, que fue siempre directo a sus objetivos, sin temores, sin prisas. Ahora parece que desaparece esa Megara, y que nace Meg, parece hecha de cristal y se derrumba frente a ti, Sirius.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, demasiados caudalosos para poder prestar atención a otra cosa, llego casi inconsciente a la orilla del lago. Recuesto mi cuerpo sobre un frondoso árbol. Y cierro mis ojos, dejando que la brisa juegue con mis rulos, que el viento traiga los suspiros del olvido. Y los cierro con fuerza, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, de sentir los latidos de mi corazón, de entender los mensajes que dejan mis recuerdos y permitirme descifrar al fin las miles de palabras que emergen de mi pecho, y que mueren cobardemente antes de llegar a mi mente.

Y estoy aquí. Casi en contra de mi voluntad, contigo nuevamente. Con un Sirius radiante de felicidad, que me regala delicados gestos de sutileza que desbordan mi alma. Contigo, en mi mundo, mi lugar. En tus ojos, y aunque me niegue a creerlo, me pierdo en ellos. En tus brazos, y por tonto que parezca, los siento, ya, parte de mí. En tu sonrisa, esa que provoca el mismo gesto en mi rostro, y que dibujada en tu boca logra desequilibrar mi libido, aunque no sea capaz de demostrar ello.

Dos semanas. Dos largas y difíciles semanas desde que mis labios se derritieron en los tuyos. Y puedo notar como cambió mi concepción de tal hecho en el tiempo transcurrido, antes era el beso de mi amigo, ahora el beso de los labios que deseo. Y en mi mente, los recuerdos de Remus se acomodan, para dar paso a las emociones nuevas. Y sé, que eso es parte del crecimiento, que no crece aquella persona que se aferra con frenesí a los recuerdos de un pasado feliz, sino que debe dejar fluir los sentimientos.

Sentada, tensa, a tu lado, en el alfeizar de una ventana, observando los últimos rayos de sol que desaparecen en el bosque prohibido, y reflejan en tu pelo y en tu rostro, y hacen que te veas aún más lindo. Una sacudida brusca de mi cabeza, para intentar alejar esos pensamientos que me persiguen en mis horas de silencio.

.- ¿No es hermoso, Meg?

.- Lo es, claro que si. Muere el sol, para engendrar a la luna… que nace llena de luz, y se desvanece al día, opacada por su creador.

.- Creo que yo soy la luna, en este proceso – y me miras serio mientras dices esto

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque necesito de mi sol para brillar. A su lado me opaco, me desvanezco…

Levanto mi mirada y choco con tus ojos grises, llenos de luz. Creo que no entiendes la belleza de las palabras que has dicho. Que no llegas a comprender su desenlace en mi pecho. Y deseo que no notes que una sonrisa amenaza con escapar de mi boca.

Y con cada uno de tus pequeños gestos, con cada una de tus palabras, me vas enamorando… si… lo haces. Y delante de tus ojos están mis labios pronunciando en silencio un 'te quiero', que no llegas a comprender aún, pero que deseas con toda tus fuerzas escuchar.

.- ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese solcito tuyo, que hace que tus ojos brillen mientras la mencionas? – pregunto sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

.- Tú…

.- Entonces, tú eres mi luna, esa que ilumina mi oscuridad…

Y luego de decir esto, sonrío. Casi tanto que desbordo mi cara con el gesto. Y es que esas palabras, ocultas tras un astro, están dirigidas, desde su raíz, a ti.

Tú sonríes conmigo, dejando que tus ojos digan más de lo que desearías, que demuestren más felicidad de la permitida. Y en un movimiento natural, tomas mis manos entre las tuyas. Bajas la mirada hasta esta unión y comienzas a juguetear con mis dedos, mientras acaricias dulcemente el dorso.

Mis pies se mecen, tal cual una colegiala enamorada, desde le borde de la ventana, y en ellos fijo mi mirada ahora. Se balancean, y una nueva sonrisa comienza a nacer en las cenizas de mi corazón.

La imagen debe ser, cuanto menos, graciosa. Demostrándonos actitudes casi infantiles a nosotros mismo, ocultando nuestras miradas, pues sabemos que delatan más de lo necesario. Pero somos felices, desde hace mucho lo somos. Solo nosotros dos.

Sueltas una de tus manos y la llevas hasta mi rostro. Y haces, lo que sabes, me vuelve loca. Acomodas mis rulos detrás de mi oreja, rozándola suavemente con tus dedos. Provocas, y lo sabes. Me provoca, y te lo he dicho en una de nuestras tantas charlas de intimidades. Y aún así, lo haces. Y en un acto reflejo, mis párpados caen suaves sobre mis ojos, dejando un espacio de luz. Así retengo esta sensación en mí, mientras tus dedos recorren mi rostro para posarse en mis labios. Un roce muy suave.

.- Ven – me dices al oído. Muy suave, mucho, casi como una brisa de viento matutino, que provoca un escalofrío en mí. Mientras tomada de tu mano, me apresuro detrás de ti.

Y sé a donde vamos. Ya hemos visitado este lugar antes. Los espejos en las paredes me demuestran esto. Y nuevamente nuestros ansiosos reflejos se pasean por la sala y por nuestros ojos. No sueltas mi mano hasta que paramos frente a una pared. Y ambos quedamos perdidos en la visión. Juntos, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros rostros tranquilos, felices, y el rubor de nuestras mejillas.

Te paras a mis espaladas. Y noto, junto con un naciente nerviosismo, que tus manos se posan en mis hombros, apenas cubiertos pos la túnica, que deslizas hasta dejarlos al desnudo. Y la tela cae, casi con vida, grácil, en el suelo, a mis pies.

.- Meg, aún no entiendo porque hago esto, pero sé que necesito hacerlo. Solo necesito que me escuches – dices mirando mis ojos en el reflejo del espejo – Sé que no debería haber pasado, pero sucedió, la luna se dio cuenta muy tarde que su sol brillaba para otra persona. No es ahora, simplemente es desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún Remus era todo para ti. Ya sabes, mi corazón, es casi tan rebelde como yo – dices con una sonrisa innata en tus labios. Y mi corazón expectante, y mis ojos posados en tu reflejo – pero lo guardaba todo en un cajón, para verte feliz, sabiendo que no era yo el causante de ello. Pero sabes, que las cosas en este último tiempo cambiaron entre nosotros. Y conocí lo que me faltaba de esa chica que existe dentro de ti. Entonces me di cuenta que lo tenía todo, que tenía cada parte de tu alma en mi. Y me enamoraste, casi más de lo que estaba. Y ya me es casi imposible contenerme cuando estoy contigo. Y es que… ¡maldita sea, Meg! Me vuelves loco, cada una de las pecas en tu espalda, cada una de tus palabras, de tus silencios. Me descontrolas cuando sonríes y me derrumbas cuando lloras. Y cada vez que me dices lo mucho que me quieres, mi corazón desea escuchar otro tono en tu melodiosa vos… y ves que me he puesto romántico… y es que, en fin… me gustas, te quiero… quizá, te ame – terminas, y tomas una bocanada de aire a la vez que cierras tus ojos.

Y me has robado las palabras, me has robado el corazón. Simplemente, siento que mi estómago se revuelve en un lío perfecto. Tus manos en mi cintura, tu barbilla sobre mi hombro… y tus ojos, cerrados, en una mueca temerosa. Y tomo aire, tratando de asimilar lo que escuché, y es que no todos los días escuchas tal discurso. Y no todos los días te dispones a dejar salir tu corazón…

.- Sirius… yo… - digo casi inaudible, pero no puedo continuar. No, porque mis palabras mueren en mis labios. No, porque mi cobardía no me lo permite. No, porque aún no se que decir.

Pero tú entiendes mi silencio. Como siempre, me entiendes y me ayudas a expresarme. Y la mejor manera que has encontrado, amigo, amante, es uniendo tus labios a los míos, para ver si de esa forma logras sacar lo que quedó en ellos. Y claro que lo consigues, porque respondo a ese gesto como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Y al fin dejo salir mis sentimientos y me permito perderme en tus labios de miel, mi veneno y mi desenfreno…

Y entrelazo mis dedos finos en tu liso cabello, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Mientras tu mano, hábil en su recorrido llega a mi espalda, mi punto débil.

Y termina nuestro beso para mirarnos en el espejo, sin miedos ya, sin vergüenza y sabiendo lo que queremos ambos, lo que deseamos, volcar toda nuestra esencia en el otro, entregarnos la última gota de confianza para sellar una amistad, un nuevo comienzo.

Y lentamente bajas los tirantes de mi musculosa y comienzas a besar cada una de mis pecas, mientras mis ojos son cerrados por una fuerza extraña. Sostienes el borde de mi blusa, justo en mi cintura, y entiendo lo que pretendes hacer, y sin preguntas ni interrogantes, levanto mis brazos, para deshacernos de ello que nos estorba en este descubrimiento.

Sueltas un largo suspiro cuando logras quitármela, y sonrío, de puro placer. Me giro, para quedar frente a tus ojos.

Y nos perdemos, mientras nuestra imagen reflejada en todas las paredes es la única testigo de este amor contenido por los poros, que se desata segundo tras segundo. Bebemos uno en el otro de este sentimiento, mientras sabemos, lo que esta sucediendo. Y los nervios de una 'primera vez', a sabiendas de que para ninguno lo es. Pero si para nuestros corazones.

Y sin pensarlo, ya estamos haciendo el amor, tú, y yo, Sirius. Juntos al fin, mientras nos miramos a los ojos y sabemos lo que ambos sentimos.

Ambos tirados en el suelo, desnudos aún, igual que nuestros corazones, y recorres con tu dedo mis hombros, mi cuello, y bajas, para volver a subir a mi labios. Mis ojos están cerrados, pero tengo una sonrisa en el rostro. Es bueno saber que as encontrado tu lugar en el mundo.

.- Yo también te quiero, Sirius – suelto al aire.

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin_

Bueno, listo. Un monólogo en primera persona de una mujer, como cualquiera de nosotros, enamorada. Quizá una autobiografía de mis últimos meses, quizá, simplemente deseos frustrados, de todas formas, me gustó escribirlo.


End file.
